Frozen (soundtrack)
Frozen: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the official motion picture soundtrack to Frozen. The songs of Frozen were written and composed by the husband-and-wife songwriting team of Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez, both of whom had previously worked with Walt Disney Animation Studios on Winnie the Pooh. Lopez and Anderson-Lopez's "Let It Go" and "In Summer" were previewed at the 2013 D23 Expo, with the former being performed by Idina Menzel. In February 2013, Christophe Beck was hired to score the film, following his highly acclaimed work on Paperman, a Disney animated short film released the year prior to Frozen. Kristen Bell also confirmed that there will be a duet between her and Menzel. It was also revealed on September 14, 2013 that Sámi musician Frode Fjellheim's Eatnemen Vuelie will be the film's opening song. On October 21, 2013, Demi Lovato released her cover of "Let It Go" for the film's soundtrack. Two editions of the soundtrack were released by Walt Disney Records on November 25, 2013; a single-disc and a two-disc deluxe edition (containing original demo recordings of songs and score compositions, unused outtake recordings, and instrumental versions of the film's main songs). For the orchestral film score, composer Christophe Beck gave homage to the Norway- and Sápmi-inspired setting, employing regional instruments such as the bukkehorn and traditional vocal techniques, such as kulning. The music producers recruited a Norwegian linguist to assist with the lyrics for an Old Norse song written for Elsa's coronation, and also traveled to Norway to record the all-female choir Cantus, for a piece inspired by traditional Norwegian music. The score was recorded by an 80-piece orchestra, featuring 32 vocalists, including native Norwegian Christine Hals. Beck worked with Lopez and Anderson-Lopez on incorporating their songs into arrangements in the score. The trio's goal "was to create a cohesive musical journey from beginning to end." Track listing All the songs were composed by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez, except tracks 11–32 which are composed by Christophe Beck #Frozen Heart - Cast of Frozen (1:45) #Do You Want to Build a Snowman? - Kristen Bell, Agatha Lee Monn, and Katie Lopez (3:27) #For the First Time in Forever - Idina Menzel and Kristen Bell (3:45) #Love is an Open Door - Kristen Bell and Santino Fontana (2:07) #Let It Go - Idina Menzel (3:44) #Reindeer(s) Are Better Than People - Jonathan Groff ( 0:50) #In Summer - Josh Gad (1:54) #For the First Time in Forever (reprise) - Idina Menzel and Kristen Bell (2:30) #Fixer Upper - Cast of Frozen featuring Maia Wilson (3:02) #Let It Go - Demi Lovato (3:47) #Vuelie - Christophe Beck featuring Cantus (1:36) #Elsa and Anna - Christophe Beck (2:43) #The Trolls - Christophe Beck (1:48) #Coronation Day - Christophe Beck (1:14) #Heimr Àrnadalr - Christophe Beck (1:25) #Winter's Waltz - Christophe Beck (1:00) #Sorcery - Christophe Beck (3:17) #Royal Pursuit - Christophe Beck (1:02) #Onward and Upward - Christophe Beck (1:54) #Wolves - Christophe Beck (1:44) #The North Mountain - Christophe Beck (1:34) #We Were So Close - Christophe Beck (1:53) #Marshmallow Attack! - Christophe Beck (1:43) #Conceal, Don't Feel - Christophe Beck (1:07) #Only an Act of True Love - Christophe Beck (1:07) #Summit Siege - Christophe Beck (2:32) #Return to Arendelle - Christophe Beck (1:38) #Treason - Christophe Beck (1:36) #Some People Are Worth Melting For - Christophe Beck (2:06) #Whiteout - Christophe Beck (4:17) #The Great Thaw (Vuelie reprise) featuring Frode Fjellheim - Christophe Beck (2:29) #Epilogue - Christophe Beck (3:04) Two-Disc Deluxe Edition (Disc 2) #For the First Time in Forever (demo) - Kristen Anderson-Lopez (3:33) #Love Is an Open Door (demo) - Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez (2:05) #We Know Better (outtake) - Kristen Anderson-Lopez (4:04) #Spring Pageant (outtake) - Robert Lopez, Kristen Anderson-Lopez, Katie Lopez, and Annie Lopez (3:11) #More Than Just the Spare (outtake) - Kristen Anderson-Lopez (3:26) #You're You (outtake) - Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez (1:50) #Life's Too Short (outtake) - Kristen Anderson-Lopez (3:53) #Life's Too Short (reprise) (outtake) - Kristen Anderson-Lopez (1:44) #Reindeer(s) Remix (outtake) - Robert Lopez (2:29) #The Ballad of Olaf & Sven (demo) - Christophe Beck (1:35) #Queen Elsa of Arendelle (demo) - Christophe Beck (0:44) #Hans (demo) - Christophe Beck (1:22) #It Had to Be Snow (demo) - Christophe Beck (1:18) #Meet Olaf (demo) - Christophe Beck (2:01) #Hands for Hans (demo) - Christophe Beck (0:48) #Oaken's Sauna (demo) - Christophe Beck (1:26) #Thin Air (demo) - Christophe Beck (2:19) #Cliff Diving (demo) - Christophe Beck (0:51) #The Love Experts (demo) - Christophe Beck (1:04) #Elsa Imprisoned (demo) - Christophe Beck (1:04) #Hans' Kiss (demo) - Christophe Beck (2:11) #Coronation Band Suite (demo) - Christophe Beck (1:34) #Let It Go (Instrumental) - Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez (3:46) #For the First Time in Forever (Instrumental) - Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez (3:46) #Love Is an Open Door (Instrumental) - Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez (2:07) #In Summer (Instrumental) - Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez (1:48) #Let It Go (Instrumental) - Robert Lopez, Kristen Anderson-Lopez, and Emanuel "Eman" Kiriakou (3:42) Gallery Frozen deluxe soundtrack front.JPG Frozen deluxe soundtrack back.JPG Frozen deluxe soundtrack disc 1.JPG Frozen deluxe soundtrack disc 2.JPG de:Die_Eiskönigin_-_Völlig_Unverfroren_Soundtrackalbum Category:Frozen Category:Disney film soundtracks Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:Albums